Natsu Dragneel tenía
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Serie de drabbles. En la vida ganas y pierdes muchas cosas ¿Qué perdió y ganó Natsu mientras vivía? Au. "-Natsu Dragneel tenía 8 y pico de años cuando decidió que le gustaba su compañera de clases."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#1: Ocho y pico**_

 _Natsu_ Dragneel tenía ocho y pico de años cuando decidió que le gustaba su compañera de clases.

También tenía algunas monedas en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón corto, además de faltarle el diente de en frente.

-Oye-la llamó al finalizar la escuela.

Ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos cafés.

-Ayer se me cayó un diente y el ratón me dejo unas cuantas monedas ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Ella le sonrió con la dentadura completa y a él por un instante le dio vergüenza sentir ese vacío en su boca.

Natsu Dragneel tenía ocho y pico de años cuando veía los pies de la pequeña rubia andar con gracia y elegancia.

También cargaba su mochila y la de ella y tenía un par de botas ortopedicas.

A él le dio vergüenza su forma de caminar. No era ligera ni elgante, era más bien tosca y grosera además de que tenía las rodillas chuecas.

Luego intentó imitar la forma del andar de ella y se tropezó.

Ahora Natsu Dragneel de ocho y pico de años también tenía un raspón en la rodilla.

Natsu Dragneel tenía ocho y pico de años cuando recibió su primer beso.

También tenía un curita en su herida. Su compañera de clases le había dado un casto beso en la mejilla para que dejará de llorar.

Ahora ya no tenía las monedas, pero tenía un helado y la mejor compañía de todas. Eso lo hacia feliz.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Si ya se lo que dirán deja de escribir cosas nuevas y acaba lo que tienes. Esto se me ocurrió en el camión y fue inebitable no subirlo. Pronto estará la segunda parte de nuestra alianza. Esperenla.**

 **Fime que te pareció. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail perteneceva Hiro Mashima.**

 ** _#2 : 10 años y 11 meses._**

Natsu Dragneel tenía 10 años y 11 meses cuando por fin se deshizo de las botas ortopedicas y sus rodillas dejaron de estar chuecas.

Volvió a imitar el andar gracil de Lucy y ya no tropezo.

Sonrió. Ya no le faltaba el diente de enfrente.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 10 años y 11 meses cuando su padre Igneel decidió que tenía los dientes chuecos.

Eso no era cierto...Bueno tal vez un poco.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 10 años y11 meses cuando fue al dentista por primera vez y el doctor optó por atenderlo de inmediato.

Natsu Dragneel de 10 años y 11 meses ya no tenía las botas ortopedicas pero ahora tenía frenillos.

Eso era malo porque aunque ya no le faltaba el diente de enfrente, no podía sonreír.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 10 años y 11 meses cuando se peleó por primera vez con su amiga Lucy.

Ella quería verlo durante las vacaciones y él se negaba a abrir la puerta.

Es que ¿Cómo podría verla con tan horribles cosas en los dientes? Moriría de vergüenza.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 10 años y 11 meses cuando hizo las pases con su amiga Lucy.

El camión de los helados llegó y él de forma discreta salió a comprar uno sin ser visto. Cuando obtuvó lo que quería se disponía a salir corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

Pero al darse la vuelta ella estaba ahí y lo miraba con detenimiento.

-Tu padre me contó lo de los frenillos-le dijo.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 10 años y 11 meses cuando se sonrojó por primera vez al oír esas palabras.

Se tapó la boca de inmediato.

-Nbo tbe imbortba-se oyó así porque no podía bien.

1\. Por los frenillos.

2\. Hacia mucha presión con su mano.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lucy.

-¡Nbo tbe ibmporbta!-dijo más alto.

-No te entiendo Natsu...

Se destapó la boca.

-¡Dije que no te importa!-gritó.

La miró en silencio un rato y luego ella sonrió.

-No es tan malo. A mi me gustan.

Lucy compró un helado y se fue.

Natsu tenía 10 años y 11 meses cuando descubrió que Lucy era muy lista.

Pero aún más importante...Natsu Dragneel tenía 10 años y 11 meses y ya sabía que le gustaba Lucy.

 **Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado. Espero su opinión. Hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dusclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#3: 12 y cachito.**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía 12 y cachito de años cuando recibió su primera declaración de amor.

También tenía una baja autoestima y todavía tenía los frenillos. Además de una espinilla en la frente.

Eran tantos los defectos que se encontraba que no podía creer que alguién se le había declarado.

Aunque había un problema...Esa declaración no era de la niña que le gustaba. No era Lucy.

-Lo siento-acarició el corto cabello albino de su compañera de clases al ver que comenzaba a llorar.

-No hay problema-sonrió a lagrimas-después de todo, yo ya sabía que te gustaba Lucy...

Natsu Dragneel tenía 12 y cachito de años cuando se sintió ridiculo y simplón ¿Tanto se notaba?

-Solo quiero que me digas ¿Porqué te gusta tanto?

Entonces Natsu pensó en que contestar...Si su cabello que ahora estaba largo y suelto o su sonrisa completa, blanca y sin frenillos, tal vez su cutis limpio o sus ojos chocolate. Su voz también le parecía linda, hasta cuando hacía berrinches.

Luego pensó que sería injusto para Lissana escuchar todo eso así que resumió su respuesta.

-Pues tu sabes, es porque Lucy...es Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 12 y cachito de años, una baja autoestima, una espinilla en la nariz y todavía conservaba los frenillos cuando se peleo en la escuela por primera vez.

Pues Natsu de 12 y cachito de años había sufrido un ataque de celos.

Molestó observó como el precoz de Sting Eucliffe se situaba debajo de las escaleras para poder tomarle una foto con el móvil a la ropa interior de Lucy.

Entonces Natsu de 12 y cachito de años pensó que no era justo. Él aún no había visto la ropa interior de Lucy así que no se valía que alguién se le adelantará.

Así que cuando Sting capturó la imagen, Natsu se abalanzó sobre el intentando quitarle el celular al otro niño.

Un maestro los separó y envió a la dirección.

Natsu se libró del castigo por delatar a Sting y el director al hallar la foto en su celular lo confisco y el rubio obtuvo una suspensión de dos meses y tarea extra para que no se atrasará.

Lucy besó de nuevo la mejilla de Natsu en agradecimiento y este se sonrojó de nuevo.

Natsu Dragneel de 12 y cachito de años no le dijo nunca a Lucy que una vez después de quitarle el telefono a Sting...Él planeaba quedarse con la foto.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Me alegra que les guste y que me apoyen. Espero que con este pase lo mismo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#4: Casi 15**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía casi 15 años cuando fue invitado por primera vez a una fiesta.

También tenía una loción nueva y unos Levi's desgastados. Para ese entonces ya no usaba los frenillos y la espinilla había desaparecido.

Ahora con una sonrisa completa y derecha y un cutis limpio, también se había deshecho de la baja autoestima pues ahora hasta él mismo notaba lo apuesto que era.

Natsu Dragneel tenía casi 15 años cuando invitó a Lucy a ser su dama de compañía durante la fiesta.

Ella aceptó.

Así que fue la primera vez que Natsu de casi 15 años pasó a recoger a alguién a las siete de la noche y lo mejor es que era Lucy, la niña que le gustaba.

Al llegar a la fiesta bailaron mucho. Se estaban dirvirtiendo.

Luego Natsu maldijó a su estómago.

-Espera un segundo Luce, voy al baño.

-Ok-sonrió-te esperó cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

Natsu Dragneel tenía casi 15 años cuando por primera vez lanzó a alguién al recipiente con ponche.

Sting, que seguía en la misma clase de ellos aún no superaba el castigo que le impusieron por culpa de Natsu y tampoco podía superar su atracción por Lucy.

Los observó bailar un buen rato y cuando miró sola a la rubia cerca de la mesa de bocadillos no dudo en ir a coquetearle de forma muy directa.

Intentó besarla incluso.

Nunca esperó que Natsu tuviera otro de sus ataques de celos. Diera un tremendo grito, lo sujetará de la solapa y lo lazará contra la mesa callendo encima del recipiente del ponche, manchando de forma casi irreversible playera europea y el saco Aldo Conti que descanzaba sobre sus hombros.

Natsu Dragneel tenía casi 15 años cuando tomó a alguién de la mano por primera vez y huyó de la fiesta.

Después de tal escena, tomó la mano de Lucy y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Natsu tenía casi 15 años cuando se le declaró a la chica que le gustaba desde que tenía 8 y pico de años.

-Te quiero Lucy, me gustas mucho-le dijo a susurros muy apenado.

Natsu tenía casi 15 años cuando recibió su primer beso, esta vez de verdad. Cortesía de Lucy.

Estaba tan feliz.

Ahora Natsu Dragneel de casi 15 años tenía novia.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Wow! Nunca pensé que esta historia que nació en un camión gustará tanto y espero que esta también les guste.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#5: 16 años 2 meses.**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía 16 años 2 meses cuando fue de excursión escolar por primera vez.

También tenía un smarthphone y unas bermudas azules. Ambos nuevos.

El teléfono se lo había regalado su padre y las bermudas habían sido confeccionadas por su dulce novia y él quería usar ambas cosas en el viaje.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 16 años y 2 meses cuando subió a un autobús escolar por primera vez. También tenía un mareo horrendo y le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien Natsu?-preguntó su chica al verlo tan mal.

-No-se quejó-estoy mareado.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 16 años 2 meses cuando se recostó por primera vez en el regazo de una chica.

Lucy había ofrecido sus piernas como almohada y él acepto un poquito conmovido. Se colocó los audifonos en intentó dormir.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 16 años 2 meses cuando juro algo por primera vez. Curiosamente no fue un juramento de amor ni nada parecido.

Había jurado nada más y nada menos no volver a subirse a un medio de transporte tan cerrado y poco ventilado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Claro que también su primer juramento sería también su primer juramento que no podría cumplir ya que acababa de descubrir que a Luce le encantaba viajar y él no la dejaría sola por nada del mundo.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 16 años 2 meses cuando juro por primera vez algo que no podría cumplir pero también tenía una dulce novia que le permitiría usar se regazo de almohada.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: No tengo escusas, esta historia debería actualizarse casi diario y me desaparecí por semanas, pero el trabajo :´( En fin una disculpa y de ahora en adelante prometo actualizar como se estaba planeado en un principio.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **#6: 17 y medio (I).**

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando obtuvo su flamante moto nueva. También se había dejado la melena larga y se había comprado unos guantes para motociclista y una lustrada chamarra de cuero.

Por alguna razón siempre le habían mareado los transportes, empero, recién había descubierto con la moto de su amigo Gray que no le pasaba lo mismo en ese tipo de transporte y al sentirse como todo chico malo encima de una Harley Davison de segunda mano, decidió que se vería todavía mejor en una Harley Davison nueva. Así que decidió obtener la suya propia.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando se le hizo costumbre pasar siempre a las siete de la noche por la casa de su, antes linda y ahora inceriblemente sexy novia. Bueno, la verdad es que seguía linda porque así era su escencia, sin embargo, la pubertad lo hizo de nuevo convirtiendola en la chica más ardiente del instituto y para su suerte era su brazo del que ella siempre se abrazaba.

Desde que Igneel le había comprado la moto habían acordado salir todos los días a las siete de la noche a pasear por ahí.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando dejó plantada a su novia a las siete de la noche. Aunque claro no lo hizo a propósito ya que Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando tuvo su primer accidente automovilistico.

Entonces Natsu Dragneel de 17 y medio de años ahora tenía su melena, chamarra y guantes llenos de lodo y agua y una Harley Davison ya no tan flamante.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio cuando perdió la conciencía por primera vez.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Que más decir, trabajo y más trabajo, tarea y más tareas. Apenas y me da tiempo de actualizar y pensar en mis fic´s, pero descuíden, ya buscaré la forma de organizarme y retomar todas mis historias incompletas. Así que sean pacientes por favor.**

 **Bueno que me dicen, nos pusimos un poquito dramáticos. No coman ansias, pronto sabran que le paso a Natsu.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a papi slayer Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#7: 17 y medio (II)**_

Aquel día era por los días de verano, osea lluvia constante.

Y desde que consiguió la Harley, al irresponsable Natsu Dragneel de 17 y medio de años se le había hecho costumbre correrla a una velocidad de muerte cuando no iba con Lucy. Y aún peor, había salido demasiado apresurado de su casa pues se le había hecho tarde para recoger a su sexy novia, así que olvido ponerse el casco. Natsu Dragneel de 17 años y medio tuvo demasiada suerte para no haber muerto aquella tarde.

Sin embargo, el accidente de Natsu Dragneel de 17 y medio de años no había sido un accidente. No, claro que no, todo había sido planeado.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando paseaba en las lluviosas tardes de verano en su flamante moto a una velocidad de muerte. Eso significaba muchos charcos en el piso que salpicaban cuando pasaba por ellos y a Natsu Dragneel de 17 años y medio de años le parecía sumamente gracioso pasar sobre de ellos cuando el precoz de Sting Eucliffe que hasta el momento era petaon pasaba por ahí. Según él, era divertido ver su rostro de frustración cuando sus finas ropas se mojaban de agua sucia.

Lo que Natsu Dragneel de 17 años y medio no contó es que el precoz de Sting Eucliffe dejaría de ser peatón muy pronto.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 años y medio cuando se le hizo tarde para pasar por su sexy novia, así que salió demasiado aprisa, tanto que olvido ponerse el casco y sin más, arranco instantaneamente a una velocidad de más de 150 km/h.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 años y medio cuando maldijo por primera vez. Íronicamente a pesar de tener una flameante Harley, la melena larga, la chamarra y sus guantes no era del todo un chico malo pues nunca había maldecido. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que su primera maldición fuera para un estúpido semaforo en rojo que tardaba años en cambiar.

Para mala suerte de Natsu Dragneel de 17 y medio de años, Sting Eucliffe estaba en la enorme camioneta 4x4 con cristales polarizados que estaba a su lado. Y a pesar de que su camioneta era nueva, quería venganza por la fortuna que había estado gastado en la tintorería.

Entonces cuando se puso el verde, el precoz de Sting Euclife aceleró y arroyó a Natsu Dragneel de 17 años y medio para después darse a la fuga en su nueva y enorme camioneta 4x4 de vidrios polarizados.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando se sintió acróbata del circo por primera vez, porque en ese momento él sintió que dio una triple vuelta mortal con un doble salto incorporado. Aunque claro, el truco le salió mal al darse contra el piso como saco de papas.

Entonces Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando lo último que recordó al caer desmayado fue en Lucy Heartfilia, su compañera de clases que le gustaba desde que tenía 8 y pico de años.

Continuará...

 **Nota final. Okay, les di dos capítulos seguidos para no dejarlos con la duda y quiza suba el tercero para poder finalizar con la tercera parte de los 17 de Natsu. Sin embargo no lo sé porque también estoy trabajando en los otros fics. Espero sus comentarios. Hasta pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#8: 17 y medio (III)**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 años y medio cuando ingreso por primera vez a un hospital. También tenía una pierna rota, un brazo dislocado y un golpe en la nuca.

Había recobrado poco a poco la conciencia en el trayecto, cuando los paramédicos le pusieron alcohol en la nariz dentro de la ambulancia y lo pusieron al tanto de lo que le había pasado, por lo que ahora ingresaba completamente conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y solo pensaba en una única cosa...

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando tuvo sed de venganza por primea vez, también le dolía cuando la enfermera pasaba el algodón sobre sus heridas externas y unas le colocaba vendas nuevas. También percibía el aroma a medicina caracteristico del hospital. Natsu Dragneel siempre detesto ese aroma, sin embargo poco le importaba en esos momentos.

Lo único que pasaba por su mente era golpear hasta tirarle todos lo dientes al precoz de Sting Eucliffe, oh porque claro que sabía que había sido él, ese rubio opaco y ese ridículo arete eran inconfundibles y aunque sabía que el precoz de Sting Eucliffe siempre había sido peatón, sabía que era él, estaba completamente seguro porque no había nadie más cobarde y pelele sobre la faz de la Tierra como para hacer eso en lugar de solucionar todo cara a cara y ese era el precoz de Sting Eucliffe.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 17 y medio de años cuando murió de pena por tercera vez. También tenía una visita en su cuarto y una charola con horrible comida de hospital en sus piernas.

-Natsu, abre la boca-ordenó su sexy novia.

A Natsu Dragneel de 17 y medio de años le gustaba mucho tener a schica ahí, porque su dulce aroma cubría el del hospital dandole a su nariz un reconfortante descanzo. Sin embargo, ya se estaba pasando.

-Ya dejalo Lucy, es vergonzoso. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

-Tienes un brazo vendado y otro dislocado, ni si quiera puedes sujetar un lápiz-insistió ella con una cucharada de sopa reseca.

-Mejor llamemos a mi madre-se excusó.

-Natsu, tu no tienes madre.

-Entonces llamemos a Igneel-sugirió. Lucy pensó unos instantes.

-Mejor llamamos a Igneel para cuando necesites ir al baño. Ahora abre la boca.

El chico la abrió despacio y cuando recibio el bocado se sonrojo notablemente. Lucy sonrió.

-Te ves tan lindo sonrojado-él hizo un puchero.

Luego, a Natsu Dragneel de 17 y medio de años tuvo una perversa idea.

-Lucy quiero ir al baño.

-Iré por Igneel...

-No, quiero que me lleves tú, pero no quiero ir al baño precisamente, me quiero bañar, quiero que tu me bañes y si es posible que te des una ducha conmigo.

La reacción de Lucy fue épica, sus cara completa se puso de rojo carmesí y sus labios temblaron, literalmente, le salía humo de la cabeza. La fresca risa de Natu resonó por toda la habitación de hospital.

-Deberías de ver tu cara Luce-se agogaba con su propia risa-solo era broma.

-¡Natsu! ¡Eres un grosero!-reclamó.

-¿Qué? Es que te ves linda sonrojada.

-Eres tan cursi-se burló de él.

-¿Y qué? Es que me gustas Luce, me gustas desde que tengo ocho y pico de años.

Quizá Natsu Drageel de 17 y medio de años tuviera sed de venganza, pero antes de lograr su satisfacción a ese deseo quería disfrutar de lo que tiene ahora. De su sexy novia que le hace compañia y está incondicionalmente a su lado. Y en ese momento Natsu Dragneel de 17 y medio de años tomó su primera decisión seria; le diría a Lucy acerca de lo que planeaba y estaba seguro de que ella lo apoyaría ¿O no?

Continuará...

 **Nota final. Y bueno, con esto acabamos los 17 de Natsu, el siguiente será en sus 18. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#9: 18 exactos (I)**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando recibió su identificación oficial. Ahora él se podría considerar como legal.

-Entonces 18 ¿Eh?-Lucy le rodeó el cuello y besó su mejilla.

Estaban en un taller mécanico. Que fue el primer empleo que Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos pudo conseguir para reparar su ya no tan flamante Harley.

-Deberían arrestarme, salgo con una menor de edad-le sonrió.

-Quizá, ahora eres libre y con 18 nada te detiene supongo.

Entonces Natsu Dragneel de 18 años exactos se sintió libre por completo por primera vez.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando miró a su sexy novia y le compartió sus recientes pensamientos.

-Luce ¿Recuerdas mi accidente de moto?

-Si, por ello ahora estás trabajando aquí.

-El punto es, que no fue un accidente.

Lucy enarcó una ceja.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Fue culpa de Sting...Pude verlo claramente.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?-la rubia le miró con preocuoación.

-No quería acarrrear más problemas-respondió con simpleza.

-¡Natsu eso es muy grave! ¡Hay que informar a la policia!

Su sexy novia se levantó y corrió. Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos le sujeto la muñeca para detenerla.

-No quiero que vayas con la policia. Me vengaré con mis propias manos.

-¡No Natsu!

-¿Y por qué no? Si el precoz de Sting Eucliffe se lo ha buscado. No te pido que me ayudes, solo que guardes el secreto, necesitaba contarselo a alguién.

-¡Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos! ¡Si algo le llega a pasar al precoz de Sting Eucliffe les dire a todos que fue tu culpa!

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando recibió su primera amenaza y fue de quién menos se lo esperaba. De su sexy novia Lucy Heartfilia, la chica que le gustaba desde que tenía 8 y pico de años que ahora defendía como fiera al precoz de Sting Eucliffe y eso le dolía.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 años cuando algo le dolió realmente y ese algo fue la amenaza de su sexy novia que a pesar de no ser una amenaza de muerte, traicionaba toda la confianza que él le había depositado.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando alguién lo traicionó y perdió toda su confianza o al menos así lo veía él, también sintió un ataque de cólera, no como los que le daba cuando veía a otros chicos coquetear con su sexy novia, esta vez uno de verdad, de esos que hacen que te tengas que tragar la bilis para que no te haga daño.

-¡¿Y por qué?!-le gritó-¡Si tanto defiendes a tu amado y precoz Sting deberías largarte con él! ¡Lissana nunca me hubiera hecho esto!

Crack...El corazón de la sexy chica se hizo pedazos.

-¡Solo no quería que te ensuciaras las manos! ¡Pero vete a la carcél con tu Lissana si quieres! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar en la vida!

Lucy salió corriendo del taller mécanico con los ojos embarnizados de lágrimas.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando le gritó a una mujer por primera vez, y tampoco imaginó que sería a su sexy novia...Corrección, ex-sexy-novia. Pero más importante Natsu Drageel no entendía porque la había comparado con Lissana y había permitido que Lucy se fuera.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando probó por primera vez el amargo sabor del corazón roto. Aún más importante, Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos, volvía a estar soltero después de mucho tiempo y aunque hubiera sido su culpa, no le gustaba la sensación.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Y bueno, aquí, actualizando a las 12 de la noche, espero y les guste espero su opiniones.**

 **Otra cosa Marpipi, sientete libre de utilizar mi forma de redacción, perdón por contestarte hasta ahora pero siempre se me olvidaba ponerlo. En fin, solo recuerda darle a cada quién lo que le pertenece -llamese créditos- y si todavía lo quieres no se te olvide como a mi la mayor parte de las cosas pasarme el link para leer tu historia ;)**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a nuestro sensual papi slayer Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#10: 18 exactos (II)**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando entró a un bar por primera vez, también tenía su paga del día en su trabajo en el taller mecánico y el corazón roto.

Había términado con su sexy novia hacia unas horas y sentía que el mundo se jodía por completo.

Llamó a su amigo Gray Fullbuster y aunque sabía que los chicos no hablaban sobre sus sentimientos esta vez decidió dejar de lado los estúpidos prejuicios machistas que se inculcan desde pequeño y confiar en alguién.

-Entonces, terminaste con Lucy-el pelinegro mezcló con cuidado su bebida color verde con una cereza encima.

Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos no contestó.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 exactos cuando probó el alcohol por primera vez, también fue la primera vez que se puso ebrio, Gray Fullbuster lo dejo porque sabía que debía desahogarse y olvidar el asunto. Repitamos que Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos tenía el corazón destrozado por primera vez y nunca había entrado a un bar.

Destapó la botella que había pedido dejarán sobre la mesa y ni si quiera se sirvió si no que llevó la boquilla directamente sobre sus labios y tras mucho esfurzo tomó varios tragos de alcohol que le rasparon la garganta.

-Bueno, no soy chica así que no se dar consejos sobre corazones rotos-mencionó Gray-pero si de algo te sirve, llora, llora y bebé Natsu hasta que lo saques todo.

Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos, así lo hizo.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 años cuando probó el alcohol por primera vez y tenía el corazón roto. Y aunque ya lo dijimos varias veces es necesario hacerlo porque, Natsu Dragneel de 18 años ya no tenía su paga del día en su trabajo en el taller mécanico pero tenía un estado de embriaguez critico y había perdido la cordura. También tenía valor o más bien la idiotez que su amigo Gray Fullbuster le había dado hacia unos minutos ya que se hallaba igual o peor que Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 18 años exactos cuando descubrió que ponerse borracho después de romper una relación la chica que te gusta desde que tenías ocho y pico de años no es muy buena idea.

Porque Natsu Dragneel de 18 exactos llamó a Lucy a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Bueno, terminamos los 18 de Natsu, no puse la conversación porque realmente no tenía mucha reelevancia. Tengo pensado que en cuanto acabe esta historia hacer la contraparte pero con Lucy, osea algo así como "Lucy Heartfilia tenía" ¿Les gustaría? Diganme porfa.**

 **Bueno que decir, espero le haya gustado.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a papi Slayer.**

 _ **#Especial: Llamada teléfonica**_

Lucy Heratfilia planeaba dormirse temprano esa noche, se sentía demasiado triste como para hacer otra cosa que no sea llorar o dormir y sus ojos ya estaban demasiado hinchados. Subió a su habitación pasando despercibida, para su buena suerte y se tumbó en la cama.

Sin apagar la luz, sin lavarse la cara, sin quitarse los zapatos, sin soltarse el cabello, incluso sin arroparse si quiera, cayó rendida al contacto de su colchón.

A eso de las 4:00 de la mañana ella ya estaba incluso regresando del séptimo sueño cuando una insistente vibración y una canción de amor la perturbarón. Abrió perezosa los ojos y escuchó con atención la canción, era el tono de llamada que tenía exclusivo para Natsu.

Debatió demasiado entre contestarle o no, pero finalmente creyó que soñaba de nuevo y apretó el botón verde.

—¿Diga?—bostezó al decir eso.

—¡Hip! Luceee...erreshh una ingra...¡Hip!...ta—le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Natsu?—respondió, se reincorporó y se talló los ojos.

—¿Y quieeén másh iba a ser? ¡Hip! ¿Tú...amadoo Sti...nggg? ¡Hip!

—¿Sólo llamaste para molestarme?—ahora que se encotraba un poco más despierta comenzaba a molestarse un poco.

—¡Nooo que va! ¡Hip! Si yoo sssolo querrría decirte la verdad ¡Hip! Estass másh buena que... ¡Hip!...el pan reciénnn hesho...¡Hip!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Qué tienesss un traserro enorme y unas bobies de infarto...¡Hip!...Que me sorrrprenderrría si fuerass vír...¡Hip! vírgen. Siempree paleneé quedarrme con la foto de tus calzonesh...Para hacerr la hora felizzz con mi amiguitoo.

—¡¿Quién te crees tú idiota?!—le contestó.

—Él que ¡Hip! simpreee te amo... dessde los ochoo y pico... ¡Hip! de añññooss...

En ese momento se sonrojó y el corazón se le aceleró a mil por hora, todo dentro de ella se estremeció y aunque estuviera borracho ¿Se supone que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, no?

—Y también que...—un extraño sonido se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina, seguido de un par respiraciones.

—¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien?

—Ssssi... esss que acabo de...¡Hip!...vomitarrrss

Pusó cara de asco.

—En finnn, tal vez essstes con...¡Hip!... el precozzz de Stin...ggg Euclifffé—pronunció la última "e" de Eucliffe dandole a entender a la chica que estaba tan borracho que ni si quiera recordaba bien los nombra— Qué... te descorché bien...¡Hip!...shi es quee aún errress virgen. Yo buscarre a Lissana y me la voy a...¡Hip!...tirar, aunque ella no este tan buena.

—¡Idiota!—se volvió a enfurecer y colgó.

¿Acaso le acababa de insinuar que era una chica fácil que lo engañaba con cualquiera? Era un imbécil.

—¡Natsu! ¡Estúpido!—colgó, golpeó fuerte la almoada después de morderla para reprimir su grito, se abrazo fuerte a sí misma y comenzó a llorar de nuevo—Idiota...yo te amo...desde los 7 y pico de años...

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Fairy Tail pertenece a papi Slayer.**

 **Bueno, no pensaba ponerlo pero decidí complacer a alguién que me lo pidió. La verdad es que no tenía tanta importancia escribir la llmada teléfonica y por eso no la había pensado pero luego vi un review pidiendo la llamada y a varios de ustedes les gustó la idea de "Lucy Heartfilia tenía" la contraparte que ya empecé a escribir pero que subiré hasta que acabe esta. En fin, me dije ¿Y si esta llamada es pauta para la historia de Lucy? Y pues me gustó la idea así que finalmete la pusé. No es tan cómica porque repito es un hincapie para la otra serie pero aún así, Maldito Natsu como puede decir algo como eso, bueno al menos admirió que aun la ama.**

 **Espero sus comentario, y el siguente drabble iniciaremos ya con otra edad.**

 **Hasta la proxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Fair Tail pertenece a papi Slayer.**

 _ **#11: 6 meses para los 20**_

A Natsu Dragneel le faltaban 6 meses para los 20 cuando termino su segundo semestre en la facultad de derecho, pero también le hacia falta su sexy novia junto a él.

Al final, Natsu Dragneel al que le faltaban 6 meses para los 20 se había decidido por las leyes, más que nada para buscar la forma de tomar represalías en contra del precoz de Sting Eucliffe en forma legal, porque al día siguiente de haber terminado con su sexy y ardiente ex novia Lucy, ella se hizo la chica de Sting y como el tenía una resaca de porquería enterarse de la noticia lo jodio el doble.

El punto es que a Natsu Dragneel al que le faltaban 6 meses para los 20 se le había hecho imposible vengarse del precoz de Sting Eucliffe porque la sexy y ardiente chica Lucy Heartfilia estaba pegada a él todo el tiempo, como un chicle...Como un delicioso chicle sabor a fuego, seún él, lo que significaba que si intentaba hacerle algo al precoz de Sting Eucliffe también afectaría a Lucy y no quería eso porque para empezar él no quería dejarla. Aún peor, si es que eso era posible, Lucy había escogido Literatura Clásica como carrera y Sting Etimologías Grecolatinas, eso significaba que incluso iban a la misma facultad.

Facultad que estaba justo aun lado de la de derecho, por lo que ahora, Natsu Dragneel al que le faltan 6 meses para los 20 observa con rabia como el precoz de Sting Eucliffe la toma de la mano, besa sus labios y rodea su cintura ¡Y ella se lo permite como si nada! ¡Y además sonríe! Ahora esta el triple de jodido, corrección el cuatruple porque sus celos le hicieron arrugar el ensayo que tenía dos semanas haciendo.

—¡Oye! ¡Flamita!—llamó su mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster—tierra llamando a Natsu, deja de ver a tu sexy y ardiente ex novia.

A Natsu Dragneel al que le faltaban 6 meses para los 20 le sacó de quisio, nunca le gusto que alguién se expresara así de su sexy y ardiente ex novia, aunque él también se refiriera así de ella. Y con decir nunca, es un verdadero NUNCA por lo que el que este porno man la llamara así le sacaba chispas de la cabeza.

—¡Deja de decirle así a Luce!—exigió.

—¿Y por qué no?—desafió— si es verdad y ya no es tu chica, es la chica del precoz de Sting Eucliffe y tu debes aceptarlo. Hablando en serio Natsu, ya superalo, te hace daño y ya tienes a Lissana...

Eso también era verdad, él, ahora intenta salir con la menuda pecho plano de Lissana Strauss, la chica que se le declaró cuando tenía 12 y cachito, pero no lo llenaba, nadie lo llena tanto como Luce.

—Gray, tengo una pregunta...El día de mi cumpleaños cuando terminé con Luce...¿Hice algo estúpido?—Porque a Natsu Dragneel al que le faltaban 6 meses para los 20 se le reseteó la memoria de esa noche, además de que Lucy, la sexy y ardiente chica parecía odiarlo depués de esa vez.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada.

—Creí que lo recordabas—hipó entre risas.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Bien, sí, hiciste algo, algo tan estúpido como el color de tu cabello...

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta serie que tanto amo escribir, esta vez el capítulo fue más larguito porque por más que busqué la forma no pude cortarlo y decidí dejarlo así, hoy estoy de humor porque tengo un día libre después de mucho y tal vez publique otro más o quiza dos. En fin comiencen a sacar conclusiones del porque Lucy sale con Sting, quiero ver arder al mundo al igual que Mashima lo hizo con mi corazón el capítulo del manga pasado, aunque claro, todo tiene sentido ahora. Hasta dentro de un rato.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Trollshima, perdón, Mashima.**

 _ **#12: Poco más de 20**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía poco más de 20 cuando perdió su melena larga por un clásico corte de cabello a casquete medio y decidió cambiar su lustrada chamarra de cuero por un saco y una corbata, aun viajaba en la flamante Harley II pero eso era porque no tenía otro medio de transporte. Si a Natsu Dragneel de poco más de 20 le hubieran dado a elegir jamás habría cambiado su estilo pero los maestro lo obligarón porque esas no eran las "pintas" de un "abogado". ¡Y un bledo! Qué eso lo tenía sin preocupaciones pero muchos amenzaron con reprobarlo y ese no era su plan.

También teía un pesado remordimiento de conciencia y fue la primera vez que estuvo de acuerdo con Gray en algo...Qué era un completo idiota.

La vez que su mejor amigo Gray Fullbuter le platicó lo que había hecho cuando tenía 18 exactos, le hizo darse topes en la cabeza contra la pared, es que no tenía excusa y comprendía a Lucy si es que había decidido odiarlo, se lo tenía bien merecido. Natsu Dragneel de poco más de 20 sabía que no tenía derecho alguno para intentar reconquistarla pero al menos quería estar bien con ella, pedirle perdón.

Labor que la sexy y ardiente chica le complicaba pues cada que le mandaba un mensaje, no respondía, parece que cambió de número, cuando quiso decirselo de frente ella lo evitaba y corría a los brazos de Sting sin mirarlo si quiera, lo estaba evitando, incluso si intentaba ver esos dulces y hermosos ojos cafés ella desviaba la mirada, entonces ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

—¡Natsu! ¡Ponme algo de atención!—le exigió la menuda pecho plano de su novia Lissana Strauss, se suponía que estaban en una clase de cita en la cafetería cerca de la universidad, pero ahí también estaba Lucy pon su precoz novio Sting Eucliffe y unos cuantos amigos de él. Concentrarse era imposible.

—Lo siento.

—Mira, si no querías venir hubieras sugerido otro lugar—y es que su menuda pecho plano novia Lissana Strauss no tenía ni idea de que él aun se moría por la sexy y ardiente chica.

—No es eso, es solo que...Peleé con alguién, una amiga y no me quiere ni hablar.

—¿Qué tan grave es?

—Hice un comentario sobre su virginidad...

Natsu Dragneel de poco más de 20 nunca se imagino la reacción de su menuda pecho plano novia. Le había dado una bofetada en la mejilla.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!—preguntó indignado mientras se sujetó el rostro.

—¡Tonto! ¡A una chica nunca se le pregunta o se duda de su virginidad!

—Ahora lo sé, por eso me esta evitando, Lissana tu eres una chica ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Sí yo fuera esa chica no te perdonaría jamás, en fin, si realmente te importa reconciliarte con tu amiga ¿Por qué no le pides a una de sus amigas que hable con ella?

¡Eso era! ¡Levy! Debió de haberlo pensado antes.

—Por cierto...—comentó de nuevo la chica—¿Cuál amiga?

—Pues...yo...es...¡Cana! Si, eso es, Cana. Es que no tiene ni pinta de ser vírgen y dice que lo es, cuando todos sabemos que tiene algo con ese alcoholico de Bacchus.

—Qué extraño...—se quedó pensativa—que yo recuerde Cana no es de las que se enojaría por eso.

—Sí, yo tampoco, por eso se me hizo extraño que se molestara tanto—tendría que rogarle a Cana luego para que lo cubriera, aunque eso implicará quedar en banca rota si es que ella pedía ir a tomar a cambio.

Ahora Natsu Dragneel de poco más de 20 no sabe que hacer, la pequeña y escualida loli Levy McGarden estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros y estaba sola, si no apuraba el paso llegaría el idiota de Gajeel y hecharía todo su plan a perder.

Revisó de nuevo los pasos de su estrategama: Primero, avanzar hacia la pequeña y escualida loli y saludarla como si nada, segundo, darle la nota que escribió para Lucy, tercera, pedirle que no le dijera nada a nadie y cuarta y última, huir de ahí sin que que lo note. Un juego de niños y sin embargo Natsu Dragneel de poco más de 20 tenía el estómago hecho un lío por los nervios.

Natsu Dragneel de poco más de 20 respiró hondo, sujetó con firmeza la pequeña nota en papel rosa y avanzó.

—¡Hey pequeña y escualida lo...!—pensó un momento—¡Levy!—corrigió—¿Cómo has estado?

La pequeña y ecualida loli Levy McGarden le miró confusa, Natsu no había hablado con ella desde que término con Lu-chan.

—¿Natsu?

—Si, soy yo. Natsu Dragneel, ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿No crees?

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó tajante dando por hecho que le pediría un favor.

—¿Es que acaso no puedo platicar con una antigua amiga?—la pequeña y escualida loli le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación—De acuerdo estoy muy desesperado—confesó.

—¿Y luego?

—Le hice algo estúpido a Luce hace unos años y me ha odiado desde entonces, estaba muy ebrio y no lo recordaba, ahora no quiere ni verme y me muero ¿Podrías darle esto?—le mostró la pequeña nota.

McGarden iba a negarse, pero luego vió los ojos del arrepentido Natsu Dragneel y suspiró.

—Bien—tomó el papel.

—¡Excelente! Una cosa más, no le digas nada de esto a nadie, mucho menos a Lissana.

No esperó respuesta, solo pusó en marcha la última fase de su plan y hecho a correr, algo salió mal, porque se tropezo con un bote de basura y se dio de lleno contra el piso.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Ahora, actualizaré uno más. Dejenme sus comentarios y cosas así. Esperen que en un momento subo mi última actualización del día.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail** **pertenece a Hiro cofcofcoftrollcof Mashima.**

 _ **#21 y dos días.**_

Habían pasado tres años y dos días desde que Natsu Dragneel terminó con su sexy y ardiente novia.

Observó desnuda a la menuda pecho plano de Lissana Strauss que tenía recostada a su lado, abrazada a él, dormida. Cubiertos apenas por su blanca sábana. Siempre se había imaginado en la misma situación, pero con Lucy, no con ella, pero ese fue su regalo de cumpleaños según la peliblanca y él al estar muy frustrado simplemente cerró los ojos y decidió hacerlo.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 21 años y dos días cuando perdió su virginidad y ganó una gran sensación de arrepentimiento, pero eso no podía decirselo a su novia.

La sexy y ardiente chica no quería saber nada de él.

Aquella vez que le envió la primera nota siguió a la pequeña y escualida loli Levy McGarden para asegurarse de que el papel llegará a su destino. Cuando la sexy chica supo quién lo había mandado lo rompió en dos y lo tiró al cesto de desperdicios sin si quiera leerlo.

Entonces después de llorar otro rato Natsu Dragneel de poco más de 20, en aquel entonces, decidió no darse por vencido y se las arregló para enviarle diario una nota a su sexy y ardiente ex-novia, unas veces con la pequeña y escualida loli Levy McGarden, otras con la titania intimidante y mandona de Erza Scarlet y muy de vez en cuando con la campeona de acosadoras mundial Juvia Loxar. Él decía que solo quería pedirle perdón, pero había escrito "Te quiero" en varias de ellas y él sabía que esos "Te quiero" no eran muy amistosos que digamos. Y muchas veces, esos Te Quiero se fueron a la basura sin ser leídos.

Aún así, si por algo era conocido Natsu Dragneel era por ser un necio, un cabezota y un testarudo y no se rendía, pero el día de su cumpleaños 21 tiró la toalla cuando la sexy y ardiente chica se dignó a contestarle.

Estaba sentado en la biblioteca haciendo un proyecto para su carrera cuando la campeona de acosadoras mundial apareció y en silencio dejó un pequeño papel amarillo pastel que olía a Lucy. Esperanzado lo abirió...Sintió sus mejillas humedas, se había puesto a llorar sin querer.

 _"Realmente me enamoré de él precoz de Sting Eucliffe aunque no lo creas, por favor ya no escribas"_

Ese era el fin, por eso cuando pecho plano Lissana comenzó a insinuarsele no se negó.

Aquella vez Natsu Dragneel de 21 años y dos días no solo perdió su virginidad con la chica incorrecta, si no, que también perdió al amor de su vida.

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Y como yo también quiero ver arder el mundo como Trollshima papi Slayer he decidido dejarlo así hasta que tenga otro bendito día libre. Qué comiencé el juego ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Les gusta? Nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **#14: 22 y un cuarto**_

Natsu Dragneel tenía 22 años y un cuarto cuándo se enteró de una noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero no se preocupen, no tiene nada que ver con Lissana, si no, con la sexy rubia...

...Lucy se iba a casar y con el precoz de Sting Eucliffe para empeorarlo aun más.

Entonces en ese momento Natsu Dragneel de 22 años y cuarto sintió como la rubia le sacaba el corazón, lo tiró al suelo y lo piso hasta hacerlo papillas con sus incómodos tacones del 10.

Aquella tarde,en que se enteró,fue con su mejor amigo Gray Fullbuster a ahora sus penas en el bar como aquella vez que cumplió 18 exacto.

—¿Y qué harás? —le preguntó su amigo, el solo miraba la copa mientras suspiraba pesadamente— ¿Natsu? —repitió.

—No lo sé. Probablemente todo este perdido.

—¡Oh vamos! Ese no es el Natsu Dragneel que consco, tenías más valor cuando tenías casi 15 y ahora con 22 y un cuarto te acobardas.

—Ella no quiere hablarme, dice que está enamorada...

—Sí, de ti. Corre a su balcón Natsu y haz que regrese contigo antes de que arruinen sus vidas, no se tu, pero yo prefiero tener dos sandías para el desayuno a tener nos pequeñas manzanas...

—¿Entonces por qué sigues evitando a Juvia?

¡Turn down for what! Ese era un tema sensible para Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel de 22 y cuarto lo sabía a la perfección, pero lo tocó de todos modos porque ya está fastidiada.

—P-porque, no es que no quiera, es que siempre se aparece de la nada y me asusta.

—¿Te pone nervioso?

—Algo así...

Natsu Dragneel dejó escapar media sonrisa.

Volvería con Luce Heartfilia cuándo ella lo perdonara pero aun faltaba mucho para eso.

—Como sea —retomó el pelinegro— si no vas tú, voy yo. Lucy es cómo mi hermanita y no pienso dejar que termine con el precoz de Sting Eucliffe.

—Suerte con eso.

—Pero si la salvo, te prohibiré acercártele.

—Da igual...

Entonces su mejor amigo Gray Fulbuster explotó y empuñó los puños para darle un buen izquierdo a Natsu.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

El muchacho de 22 años y un cuarto había caído con todo y banco a espaldas planas contra el piso rompiendo su copa encajándose los vidrios en las palmas,

—¡Qué demonios te pasa! —bramó.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! —contraatacó Fullbuster antes de irse furioso.

A Natsu Dragneel le dolía el pómulo, pero también había entrado en razón. Le fastidiaba que fuese Gray, pero el puño de ese bastardo le había abierto los ojos.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 22 años y un cuarto cuándo perdió su cobardía, pero ahora había recuperado su confianza, definitivamente haría algo.

Continuará...

 **Nota final:**

 **Uff tanto tiempo sin actualizar, de verdad perdón, soy un mounstro.**

 **Bueno dejando de lado las excusas ahora les comento dos cosas:**

 **-Este fic es NaLu, ya sé que la aclaración suena torpe pero varios lo has estado dudando y han llenado mi buzón de MP con esa pregunta así que decido contestarla aquí. El fic es NaLu y no va a cambiar así que pierdan cuidado.**

 **-¿Les gustaría que haya lemmon? Me lo han sugerido por MP y una vez por review, yo no estoy segura de ponerlo porque a veces lo leen personas de mente sensible o pequeños menores de edad y pues este fic me gustaría que sea para todos pero igual y si ustedes lo desean lo ponemos de la forma más dulce que se pueda. Lo voy a dejar a su decisión pero para que haya Lemmon debe de haber por lo menos la mitad de lectores a favor, voten en un MP o en un review, como más les convenga, les dos de aquí a otros 5 capítulos para votar.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, hasta luego.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-**

 _ **#15: 22 y tres cuartos (I)**_

11:00 pm del miércoles.

Cielo nublado y si no movía su flojo trasero mañana seria peor.

Natsu Dragneel tenía 22 años y tres cuartos cuando por primera vez se metió por la ventana a una casa ajena, bueno, ni tan ajena, era de su ex sexy novia Luce. También tenía un pequeño oso de peluche que cantaba y un paquete de bombones de chocolate.

La sexy chica había dejado abierta su ventana mientras se daba un baño; Conclusión temprana: Eso iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, ¿su único obstáculo?, estaba en el cuarto piso. Conclusión final: Maldito sea el arquitecto que diseñó la casa de Lucy.

Entonces Natsu Dragneel de 22 años y tres cuartos tenía otro problema además del pequeño oso que cantaba y un paquete de bombones de chocolate. Había pensado en tocar directamente la puerta, pero lo descalificó de inmediato, pues una vez se encontró con el padre de Luce y casi lo fulmina con la mirada de inmediato. Su auto estaba en la entrada. Conclusión: Ex papi suegro estaba en casa, le cerraría la puerta en la cara y rompería su nariz, y Natsu Dragneel de 22 años y tres cuartos no quería tener una nariz rota.

11:25 pm del miércoles.

Cielo nublado y aún no podía subir a la habitación, pero si no seguía intentándolo se arrepentiría después.

Natsu Dragneel de 22 años y tres cuartos había caído de sentón unas cinco veces en sus intentos por entrar, ahora el oso que cantaba se había descompuesto y la caja de bombones de seguro se había aplastado. Ya no tenía el oso y los bombones en buen estado, pero ahora tenía un feo dolor de cadera.

Finalmente, después de que un gato lo arañará en la cara, subió y entró por el balcón, su sexy ex novia tomaba largos baños y agradecía eso pues no quería un escándalo.

11:30 pm del miércoles.

El cielo sigue nublado y no parece querer mejorar, resonó un gran trueno cuando Natsu Dragneel de 22 años y tres cuartos se percató de algo.

Estaba en problemas, más problemas de los que se imaginaba, ¿para que había subido? Lo más probable era que Lucy entrara a su habitación y al encontrarlo ahí gritara y lo tacharía de pervertido pues solo tendría puesta una toalla rodeando su cuerpo, lo patearía, llegaría ex papi suegro con una escopeta, ex mami suegra llamaría a la policía y tendría que huir sin poder arreglar nada.

Natsu Dragneel de 22 años y tres cuartos, a veces actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias hasta después.

11:35 pm

Cielo nublado, ha empezado a llover.

Escucha pasos aproximarse y asustado corre a esconderse en el armario.

Natsu Dragneel de 22 años y tres cuartos comienza a sacar las peores conclusiones a tal punto de pensar que moriría si era descubierto. Se iría sin novia, pero al menos pensó un poco en su testamento.

Continuará...

 **Nota final:**

 **Bien, pueden matarme por tardarme demasiado, pero tuve un momento emo y me deprimí, no quería escribir nada. Pero, ya está aquí, voy a subir varios hoy, se los prometo.**

 **Pueden patearme, no me quejaré por mala autora, jaja en fin, habrá valido la pena, eso creo, recuerden que las votaciones para ver si entra el lemmon siguen abiertas.**


End file.
